Singer
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Bella and her twin sister Elaine move to Forks when her mother and Step-father head away from Phoenix. There they meet two vampires that will change the course of their lives forever. No Alice/Jasper ever. Jasper/OC , Edward/Bella , Alice/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and her twin sister Elaine move to Forks when her mother and Step-father head away from Phoenix. There they meet two vampires that will change the course of their lives forever. No Alice/Jasper ever. Jasper/OC , Edward/Bella , Alice/OC

Name: Elaine Swann

Age: 17 years old

Hair: Dark Brown with blond and red highlights that goes to her shoulders

Eyes: Jade Green eyes

Looks: Looks almost like Bella other than their eyes are different and Elaine has slightly shorter hair and highlights.

Style: Elegant yet mostly dark colors. Prefers jeans, blouses, and t shirts to a dress. Hates the color pink.

Notes: Loves to read and dance ballet. She finds dancing as an outlet for her emotions leaving her cold and .silent to others around her including family. Loves her family. Was very attached to the dance studio in Phoenix that she and Bella learned at as kids. Has the ability to copy other people's powers. Is naturally a mind reader and that is how she is able to copy other people's powers. Is kind of a loner but hangs around Bella mostly. Intelligent. Tends to shy away from things. Runs at being betrayed and scared at the same time. Nickname is Elle/Ellie

Chapter One- Forks

Elaine sat in the back seat of Charlie's cruiser as they made their way towards his house. He was currently talking to Bella about her hair. He looked back in the mirror momentarily.

"There's a small dance studio within town," Charlie told her, "Your mother said that you still dance. I'll take you by there on the weekend if you want."

"Thanks Charlie," Elaine said as she put her headphones in and zoning out for the rest of the ride.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine watched with Bella as the Cullens walked towards the cafeteria door.

"Who are they," Elaine asked taking a bite of an apple.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica answered as Eric and Mike both said loudly, "SHE SPEAKS!!!!!"

"Rosalie and Emmett are together," Angela said, "Jasper is Rosalie's twin and single, Alice and Will are together. No idea though why Jasper always looks like he's always in pain."

Jasper gasped as a light breeze blew towards them. Elaine felt something funny within her and was able to feel what everyone else felt. As she stared at him she began to draw with her other hand quickly.

"That's kind of morbid sis," Bella said quietly as she saw what she was drawing.

The one named Alice looked at them and pulled Jasper with Will's help over to the slowly filling table that was once empty. Another handsome guy came in catching Bella's attention.

"Whose he," Bella asked.

"Edward Cullen," Jessica replied.

Elaine looked down at what she was drawing and saw Jasper biting her neck, blood gushing from it.

"Can we go Bells," Elaine asked as her sister glanced at the Cullens.

"Sure," Bella replied as they grabbed their stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine walked with Bella down the hallway to their last class. Bella had Biology and Elaine had English.

"Have fun Bells," Elaine replied, "I'll meet you at the truck after school."

"Just try not to draw anything else that morbid," Bella said waving.

Elaine walked into her class to see Jasper, Alice, and Will sitting together at one of the four people tables. Jasper stiffened while his back still faced her as she gave the slip to the teacher.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms Swann," Ms. Roberts said writing something into the computer, "You may take the open spot at the Cullens table. Alice raise your hand."

Alice raised her hand as Elaine walked towards them. When she got to them Alice stood up.

"Hi I'm Alice," Alice said holding out her hand, "This is Will and Jasper."

Elaine smiled and nodded as she shook both Will's and Alice's hands. Jasper remained stiff.

"Jasper its okay to say hi," Alice said smacking his shoulder as they all sat down.

"Hello," Jasper said as Elaine sat in front of him.

'Her smell is intoxicating,' Jasper's voice said within her head.

Elaine's eyes widened as she read over the assignment that they had. Alice was staring at her. Jasper remained stiff al through out class. Elaine's mind continued to play his voice and the other two in her head. When the bell rang Jasper ran out the door with Will and Alice pulling him out of the class room. Their lips were moving but no words came out. Elaine all but ran towards the truck to wait for Bella when Bella came up to her they looked at each other.

"You would never guess what happened to me today in last class," Elaine said, "That Jasper guy that always looks like he's in pain looked like he was in loads of pain and stiffened for all of English."

"Same thing happened with Edward Cullen," Bella said as they put their stuff away in the car, "He basically ran out of Biology and requested a class transfer."

"No idea about Jasper," Elaine said.

Elaine looked up towards the school to see the Cullens staring at her from their cars. Elaine got Bella to look at this.

"Come on Bells," Elaine said looking in her bag to make sure she has everything.

Her dance shoes were no where in her bag.

"Wait I need to get my dance shoes," Elaine said, "they must of fell out in my locker."

"Go get them and I'll drop you off on the way home," Bella replied.

Elaine nodded and ran back into the emptying school. She continued to run towards her locker. She looked up and stopped at seeing who was there holding her black and purple ballet shoes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Jasper," Emmett asked looking around.

Alice looked at Edward and they ran at human speeds back into the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry for earlier," Jasper said, "It isn't polite to treat someone like you so. Your shoes where in our English class."

"Thank you," Elaine said reaching out and accepting her shoes and putting them in her bag.

As her hand touched Jasper's for but a moment to retrieve her shoes she felt his skin as cold as ice.

"So how long have you danced," Jasper asked as he smirked at her.

"Since I was 4," Elaine said as they began walking again.

"You must be extremely good at it then if you've stayed with it for so long," Jasper said with a smile as he followed her.

Elaine felt a calming wave flow over her trying to lull her to sleep. She fought it a she looked at Jasper with wide eyes. His eyes were slowly starting to turn a reddish brown.

"Your eyes," Elaine said holding a hand to her face, "They aren't amber anymore."

"Elaine," Alice shouted as Edward shouted Jasper.

Jasper gave a murderous look to his brother as Alice grabbed Elaine. Jasper lunged forward as Alice took off towards one of hers and Elaine's shared classes. Edward grabbed Jasper by his neck as he made to follow them. Edward pushed his Jasper up against a wall.

"Let go of me," Jasper demanded, "I must follow her."

"No," Edward said with a commanding voice, "Remember what Carlisle taught us!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice let go of Elaine within the gymnasium as Elaine began to back away from her in fear.

"What are you people," Elaine demanded with fear.

"After today," Alice said looking seriously, "you are sworn to secrecy about what you have seen."

"You didn't answer my question," Elaine said as Edward appeared with the other Cullen children.

Emmett and Will held a struggling Jasper as he looked at her. His eyes were now a deep red. Rosalie glared at her much like she did with everyone. Everyone but Jasper had a look of seriousness on their faces.

"Think carefully," Edward said, "You are very intelligent for your age Elaine."

Elaine stared at them in fear.

"None of you eat," Elaine said not keeping her gaze on just one of them, "all of you are too beautiful to be human, Jasper's skin was as cold as ice, which can only mean that all of you must be as cold as ice."

Edward smiled.

"Edward she shouldn't know anything else," Rosalie said bitterly, "She should be taken care of."

"You will not touch her," Jasper said struggling against Will and Emmett who held on tighter.

"Enough both of you," Edward shouted looking at them, "Rosalie she will be taken care of, but not killed! Her sister will be looking for her. We will talk more of this after we have spoken to Carlisle."

"Her name is Bella," Elaine said defiantly.

Elaine looked at them as Alice stepped towards her. She felt a calming wave go over her again, just not as heavy as before helping her calm herself. The Cullens turned to leave when Elaine spoke again

"You each have powers," Elaine said quietly making them turn and look at her with mild shock.

"How do you know that," Edward thought.

"I'm a mind reader," Elaine said looking at them, "and so is one of you. In the lunch room I began to draw something after Alice, Will, and Jasper passed. After you all passed I could hear everyone's thoughts more clearly. I could feel what they felt."

"Edward," Alice said as her eyes glazed over.

Jasper broke free of Emmett and Will and appeared next to Elaine holding her tightly to him. He held her scared form to him with one arm around her waist and one hand bending her head. Edward and the others walked forward a step.

"Wait," Alice said holding out her hand, "He won't hurt her yet."

"Go get them," Edward said looking at Rosalie, "We may need their help."

Rosalie nodded and disappeared from the gymnasium.

"Your smell," he said sniffing along Elaine's neck making her shiver, "so invigorating."

He calming waves continued to hit her as she refused to relax.

"Relax my dear Elle," Jasper said against her ear.

"Elaine won't calm down while you are holding her like you are going to feed on her," Alice said.

Jasper smiled against her neck, sharp canines grazing the flesh of her neck.

"The eyes," Elaine said as a look of realization appeared on her face, "Cold to the touch, pale skin, fangs."

Two more people joined them with Rosalie.

"Jasper let her go," The man said holding out his hand.

"You're all vampires," Elaine said in shock as her body went limp.

"Damn," Rosalie spat as Jasper's grip on her tightened.

"Mine," he said.

"Elaine," Edward said, "Yes you are right about some of us having gifts."

"Edward no," Carlisle and Esme said.

"Mine is the mind reading," Edward said, "You said you could hear everyone and feel what they felt. Jasper is and empath and can make others feel certain emotions. Alice can see into the future of some things. Try to help Jasper relax like he has tried with you!"

The man Elaine found out through his thoughts as Carlisle looked at her.

"Imagine a calm serene wave of emotion," Carlisle said, "Imagine it moving over Jasper. Send him the emotion."

Elaine concentrated and tried to do what he said. Jasper began to relax against her.

'Ask him to let you go,' Carlisle thought, 'He may listen to you if I have the right idea.'

She concentrated on sending another wave of serene into Jasper. She turned her head and looked at Jasper.

"Let me go," Elaine asked sounding sincere, "Please Jasper."

She felt his grip on her loosen on her as Will and Emmett grabbed him with Rosalie and the woman known as Esme tried to calm him as he began to struggle again. Elaine sent another wave of serene into him as she looked at Carlisle and Edward.

"Tell no one," Carlisle said, "Now run. We will take care of him."

Elaine looked at Jasper with mild fear before she ran out of the gymnasium with her messenger bag tightly in her grip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine walked up to Bella and her truck.

"Got them," Elaine said trying to fake a smile, "Can you take me to the studio?"

Bella nodded as they headed out for the studio.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine walked over to the stereo that was sitting on a table near the windows. Her hair was tied into a bun. She wore a red/ yellow/ orange watercolor dress and her dance shoes. She took out her Him Dark Light CD and placed it in the CD tray. She turned it on, placed it on shuffle, and began to go through her usual routine of moves, jumps, and spins, moving herself around the dance floor in fluid moves. Elaine picked up her pace as Killing Loneliness came through the speakers. As the song progressed Elaine's hair began to fall out of the simple bun as she continued to go quicker. Somewhat shut the music off as it went into Wing of a Butterfly. Elaine turned to see Edward standing there with his finger still on the button.

"Carlisle wanted me to make sure that you weren't going to tell anyone," Edward said as he lowered his hand.

"I won't," Elaine said as she took a step away from him, "How is Jasper?"

"They also wanted me to tell you a little story concerning our kind. It explains why Jasper acted towards you the way that he did today."

Elaine stared at him as he sat down in the chair next to the one that housed her bag.

"I won't hurt you," Edward said, "but know this. If any of us did want to come after you to feed, you would stand no chance to escape."

Elaine stood where she was staring at him.

"There is something called a Singer to us," Edward began as he sat forward staring at her with his elbows on his knees, "A singer's blood will sing to a certain vampire, signifying that it is that vampire's soul mate. Your blood sings to Jasper as Bella's sings to me. We find it harder to control ourselves around the two of you. Jasper is still new to the way of this coven."

"Way of the coven," Elaine asked.

"We are what you would call vegetarian vampires," Edward replied, "We feed off of animals only. That is why our eyes are amber in color. When Jasper lost control and began to thirst for you his eyes returned to being red. You must understand though that your blood, your very scent is like Jasper's own personal brand of heroin."

"So how are we going to manage school," Elaine asked.

"Elaine," Edward began.

"Ellie," Elaine corrected.

"Ellie," Edward said, "Jasper and I will be leaving school for a couple of weeks. Do not talk to Bella about any of this. He and I must get things sorted out before we can be near either of you. If you need anything though just call for Alice. She and Will are going to be keeping an eye on you in case Jasper loses himself again."

Elaine just stood there as she began to wobble and rested herself against the mirror wall.

"I'm sorry about you being shouldered with this," Edward said standing up, "But either Alice, Will or I will be keeping an eye on your house. You are under no circumstances to ever let Jasper be near you when you spill blood or let him drink your blood. Do you understand Ellie?"

Ellie nodded.

"This will be the last that you see of me for a while," Edward said before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Elaine sat in each of her classes that she shared with Jasper staring at his usual seat over the next couple of days, all except for English where she stared off into space for most of it. She did what Alice suggested and continued to go through her usual routine of going to school, going to the dance studio, and then returning home to start it on the next day. On the weekends she spent most of her day until she would collapse from the exertion at the studio. She tried to do anything to keep Jasper out of her mind, other people's feelings and thoughts quieted. Nothing worked to keep Jasper from her mind.

Elaine was about to give up on the thought that either Edward or Jasper would ever come back to their small high school as she walked into the first class that she had with him, Chemistry. She didn't look up until she felt a calming wave go into her. She looked up in shock to see Jasper giving her a small smile.

"Your back," Elaine said as other students began to file in.

She noticed his eyes were the amber color of the other Cullen children as she walked towards the empty location next to him.

"I won't bite," Jasper said, "at least not yet."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Elaine said quietly as she sat down.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, "For a couple of weeks ago. I shouldn't of scared you like that."

"I promised Edward that I wouldn't tell anyone," Elaine said as the bell rang and the teacher began to talk about the lab that they were going to do.

The teacher and teacher's assistant began going around opening all of the windows while people got the materials that they needed. When Elaine and Jasper were back at their table Jasper looked at her.

"Can I talk to you after school," Jasper asked quietly, "about things that were said that day?"

"I go to the dance studio after school," Elaine said, "You can go with me if you want. I have studio time. As you said I must be good if I am still doing it."

Jasper smiled.

"Would you like to walk or ride over there," Jasper asked with a smile.

"Walking is good," Elaine replied, "I don't know what the others think of me so yeah."

"Okay," Jasper said, "I'll meet you by the school sign after English."

Elaine smiled a real smile for the first time since moving to the rainy town of Forks, WA.

------------------------------------------------

Elaine grabbed her bag that held her dance clothes and shoes. She smiled as she looked at Bella.

"I'm walking to the dance studio today Bells," Elaine said.

"I don't see why you haven't grown out of it," Bella said with a smile.

"It's a great form of exercise," Elaine answered, "and it lets me escape into my own world for a bit."

Elaine shut her locker and waved goodbye to her sister to meet Jasper at the sign in front of the school. Elaine put on her petticoat like jacket and put her bag back on before stepping outside the front of the school. She saw Edward chatting with Jasper by the school sign. Jasper stopped and turned to look at her with a smile. Elaine walked down the steps towards them.

"Hello Edward," Elaine said as she stopped near Jasper.

'Are you going to be okay,' Edward thought, 'If you want one of us can follow the two of you. I want you to be careful, he wasn't born into being a 'vegetarian' like the rest of us were.'

'I'll be okay,' Elaine thought back, 'I will be safe.'

Edward smiled at his brother before walking toward the parking lot. Elaine began to walk towards the dance studio as Jasper followed next to her. They began to talk quietly.

"That has never happened before," Jasper said, "to that extent."

Elaine remained silent for him to continue with what he wanted to tell her.

"What I mean," Jasper said a little afraid, "after I came to the Cullens it hasn't happened."

"I know you weren't born into the vegetarian lifestyle," Elaine said.

Jasper looked at her confused. She lied and tapped her head a few times.

"Oh yes," Jasper said, "I forgot. That's how you received our gifts as well."

"If I were to ask you about your life before the Cullens," Elaine asked, "Would you tell me?"

"Eventually," Jasper said, "But know at least this and hopefully not be afraid of me. I spilt my own share of blood in this world."

Elaine nodded as they continued towards the dance studio.

"But I would like it if we can be friends," Jasper said and thought, 'Maybe something more as time goes on. I don't want to lose you.'

"Uh Jasper," Elaine said tapping her head with a finger, "and I would love to be friends with you if that won't be harder on you with me being your singer."

Jasper smiled and pulled her into a one armed hug as they got to the dance studio. Elaine smiled as he let go of her and stared up at where she would be practicing.

"If you want," Elaine said, "You are more than welcome to stay. I'll just be running through my routine for a recital in Phoenix later in the year for my old dance school."

Jasper smiled and nodded.

"Unless I would be a distraction," Jasper said.

"A welcomed distraction," Elaine said as she went into the closed area to change into her ballet outfit. She walked out to the hallway to see Jasper staring at the different pictures of past performances.

"Want to see something funny," Elaine asked with a smile.

Jasper nodded. Elaine pointed to a picture of identical twins that were hugging each other in one picture and then performing in another.

"That's Bella and I," Elaine said, "Before we left for Arizona."

"You look happy," Jasper said as he looked at the pictures.

"I was," Elaine said with a far away expression, "Everything was perfect. I'm going to head up to the studio. When your done come on up, the doors will be open."

Jasper continued to look at pictures of Elaine and Bella as Elaine walked up the stairs. Before he knew it Three Days Grace was playing up stairs. He walked up the stairs to see Elaine spinning when it went into the chorus. She continued to spin faster before she began to move across the room in a graceful fluid motion as the song continued. Every time she spun she would continue to go faster than before. During one spin her foot slipped causing her to go down on it at a bad angle. Jasper was by her in an instant helping her sit up.

"Are you okay," Jasper asked.

"I don't know it hurts," Elaine replied as Jasper helped her to try to stand.

She almost screamed before letting out a whimper. Jasper could feel pain coming off of her as he picked her up and sat her in a chair. He felt the ankle she fell on making her bite her lip to muffle another whimper.

"I think you should have it checked out," Jasper said as he picked up his phone and pressed a button before putting it to his ear.

Jasper waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Edward I need you to come to the dance studio with Alice and Will," Jasper said, "Because Ellie fell. She asked if I wanted to stay and I said yes. Okay, thank you, see you soon."

Jasper put his phone away and looked at Elaine.

"I'm going to get your stuff," Jasper said, "Edward, Alice, and Will are coming to get us and take us to the hospital here."

Elaine nodded as he disappeared to get her stuff. Alice and Will appeared a few minutes later while Elaine was trying to stand up. She fell on her ankle again as they helped her up and back into the chair.

"Don't try to stand Ellie," Alice said, "You'll only succeed in hurting it more."

Edward and Jasper appeared with her stuff. Alice helped her pull her jacket on before Jasper lifted her up and helped her to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine sat as Carlisle came in with the x rays.

"It seems as though you broke your ankle," Carlisle said, "I called Charlie to have permission to reset it."

Carlisle pulled a stool over and sat on it. Jasper stood nearby with Edward.

He placed her ankle in his hands as she looked at him.

Elaine tightened her grip on the bed as he looked at her.

"Jasper and Edward were telling me that you do ballet," Carlisle asked, "How long have you been doing ballet?"

"Since I was six," Elaine said, "So for a little over 11 years now."

As she finished speaking Carlisle moved her ankle back into place quickly. Her grip on the bed tightened as she gasped in pain. Carlisle began to wrap it tightly before putting a boot on it.

"You should be fine with a boot," Carlisle said, "I am going to write you out a prescription to help with the pain. You can pick it up on your way out at the pharmacy when you are ready to go. Would you like to me to call Bella or Charlie to come and pick you up?"

"We'll give her a ride," Edward said as he and Jasper walked over.

"Elaine I also suggest," Carlisle said, "that you don't overwork yourself so much with your ballet. I know you were practicing for your competition in Phoenix, but at the same time you must be careful about your health."

"Will I be better in time for the competition at the end of the year," Elaine asked seriously.

"Yes you should," Carlisle said, "depending on how you are feeling by the end of two weeks you may be able to physical therapy for it after that time. I will have your first appointment scheduled for in two weeks."

Elaine nodded and said thank you as Edward and Jasper stood her up. She gave a small laugh as the four of them began to walk into the hallway.

"What's so funny," Jasper asked.

"I'm surprised Bella hasn't came in here before me," Elaine said with a smile, "She is the klutzy one."

She grabbed her prescription at the pharmacy as Edward and Jasper helped her back out to the Volvo. They sat her in the back with Jasper next to her propping her leg on the seat as Edward got in.

"Where did Alice and Will go," Elaine asked realizing she hasn't seen them in a while.

"They went back to the house," Edward said as Jasper let her lean against him.

She felt a calming wave go into her as he looked out the window in thought.

"Are you trying to relax me until the pain pill takes effect," Elaine asked.

"Maybe," Jasper said still looking out the window.

"Thank you," Elaine said as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

They eventually pulled up to her house as Jasper got out with Edward and helped her to stand up. Bella ran out and looked at them.

"Elaine what did you do," Bella asked.

"Danced too quickly," Elaine answered as the boys helped her inside, "Fell on my ankle. Edward and Jasper were nice enough to bring me home."

Edward and Jasper helped to sit her in her room while Bella put a pillow under her leg.

"Thank you for bringing her home," Bella said to Edward and Jasper.


End file.
